Mi Otra Mitad
by angyebm
Summary: Mucho se dice que para el amor se necesita de dos personas. Que todos tenemos a un ser destinado para nosotros y para poder alcanzar lo que se conoce como amor verdadero. Se dice que cada persona cuenta con una sola ala, por lo que necesita de alguien más para poder volar. ¿Pero que pasaría si quienes se enamoran tienen su propio par de alas ya? ¿Arrancarías una por ese ser?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO: CURIOSIDAD.**

En un lugar donde los humanos no tienen permitido entrar, a menos que sea gracias a la muerte, se hallaba un ángel mirando la pequeña línea que dividía su paraíso del mundo terrenal. El viento cálido hacia caer algunas hojas del árbol bajo en cual estaba. Soltó un suspiro y puso más atención al ver una nube de gran grosor tapando su vista a aquel mundo intrigante.

-nuevamente viendo el cambio de estación Hikari? –se escucho una voz detrás suyo a lo que el joven ángel giro su mirada.

-Es intrigante que aquí no pase eso- dijo con una suave voz perdiendo su mirada en la nada.

-Es porque aquí es el paraíso, los seres terrenales que tocan este lugar se olvidan de esos cambios- decía el ángel mayor sentándose a su lado y mirando aquella brumosidad expandirse- si no me equivoco, esta vez será invierno, hará frio- hizo un gesto de escalofríos abrigándose con sus propias alas- agradezco que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes, no es asi Hikari? –miro al pequeño ángel, aunque para un ser de luz no existiera tal cosa como la identidad o el sexo, aquel pequeño ángel tenía una forma femenina, a una edad humana aproximada a los quince años. Aun era joven pero de entre todas las creaciones divinas era un ser muy curioso.

-Hikari? –sonrió dejando salir un suspiro, aquella pequeña no quitaba su mirada- sigues con la idea de hace un año?

Ella solo asintió. Desde que descubrió aquel límite y lo que podía observar, quería tocar aquellas tierras, conocer el mundo que Padre había hecho y saber por qué era prohibido para ellos. ¿Qué era el secreto de los seres llamados "humanos"?

-Quiero ir, ¡hermano por favor! –suplico mirándolo- solo un día, solo un día quiero ir, si ese mundo es tan malo como se dice, prometo no volver a pensar en ello, pero si se vuelve maravilloso al menos podre cuidarme sola allá abajo.

El ángel mayor miro con duda el rostro de la pequeña.

-no soportaras el frio- dijo acariciando los mechones dorados de la joven- además ellos no saben de nuestra existencia, ir seria apocalíptico para ellos.

-ocultare mis alas- dijo ella levantándose- tú fuiste una vez cierto?

-ya era mayor cuando fui por primera vez.

-cuanto paso para que pudieses ir?

-siglos Hikari, podría contarte cómo es el mundo allá abajo si gustas.

-¡NO! Yo quiero verlo. Por favor hermano, ayúdame a ir.

-Los superiores se enojaran si se enteran.

-No tardaré, además hare mis labores temprano para poder ir sin problemas.

-Bien, al amanecer ve a buscarme, te llevaré hasta la salida.

-Gracias hermano- dijo Hikari abrazándolo, tendría la oportunidad de conocer un nuevo mundo, de al menos tocar esas tierras tan prohibidas por Padre. Y es que ella veía algo peculiar en los seres allá abajo, éstos no poseían alas, ella no lograba ver a alguno con un par como lo que ella poseía. ¿Por qué si se parecían tanto, ellos no podían volar de la misma manera?

Pasó la noche sin poder dormir, observaba aquel mundo ahora iluminado hermosamente entre la oscuridad. Tembló un poco al escuchar un grito proveniente de abajo, una mujer siendo atacada por otros seres, se sintió algo dudosa de ir a un mundo peligroso, pero sus ojos se concentraron en aquellos seres que aparecieron después, al igual que ella, tenían alas, pero estas eras oscuras, ¿o seria la sombra que se formaba? No. Se veían negras, aquellos seres oscuros se acercaron tomando lo que lo valioso de aquel cuerpo agonizante: su alma. Desvió la mirada y se recostó un momento, ellos estaban más cerca del mundo que ella anhelaba, pero superiores como Miguel y Gabriel decían que esos seres no eran de fiar, se les llamaba "demonios" contrarios a lo que ellos eran, contrarios a lo que Padre deseaba, capaces de volar pero incapaces de entrar en el terreno sagrado. Su mente divago hasta la madrugada, cuando el aire fresco rozaba su rostro arrullándola más. Despertó recordando la promesa y fue en busca de su hermano.

-Ven- le dio un vestido como los que usaban las jóvenes de aquel mundo- ahora dobla tus alas- puso una especie de tela atrapándolas, fácil de romper si era necesario pero mantendría en calma sus movimientos instintivos- recuérdalo, no hables acerca de quién eres, ni muestres tu secreto a nadie.

-entendido- puso sobre ella una capa a juego con el vestido, tapando asi su don- porque los guantes?- pregunto poniéndoselos de cualquier forma.

-para que no tengas problemas con el clima de ese lugar, por ultimo…-se puso frente a ella y acomodo un colgante con un dije alrededor de su cuello- esto te permitirá volver e incluso si ese mundo es de tu agrado entrar y salir cuando quieras, tómalo como un regalo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas Gracias hermano!- lo abrazo efusivamente. El sonrió y el acompaño a la salida, a lo lejos se podía ver los rayos del sol iluminando tenuemente. Vuelve antes de que se oculte el sol, es cuando podrías correr peligro.

-Por los…

-asi es, por los demonios, ellos podrían descubrirte y causaríamos un problema mayor. No tardes de acuerdo.

-si!- dijo saliendo y bajando con cuidado.

Cuando llego, se sintió realmente extraña, había muchas casas, y olores mezclados, al tocar el suelo era duro, no era suave como el suelo en el paraíso. Salió caminando un poco, sus ropas pesaban pero podía notar como los demás iban vestidos asi, abrigándose. Sintió sus mejillas doler un poco y pudo ver en una especie de reflejo como estas estaban de color sangre. Las tapo sintiendo nuevamente el calor habitual.

-CUIDADO!- escucho un grito detrás suyo y giro para ver a un caballo correr hacia su lugar- CUIDADO!- repitió el hombre que llevaba las riendas del animal, pero el cuerpo de ella se había paralizado. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando recibir un golpe fatal, pero lo que sintió fue un golpe a su costado haciéndola caer sobre el suelo mientras escuchaba al caballo seguir su camino.

Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos, los abrió levemente para ver a un joven sobre ella haciéndola asustarse mas mientras escuchaba las murmuraciones de la gente que volvía a sus actividades.

-¿Qué jamás viste a un caballo? ¿O solo eres tonta? –dijo aquel chico levantándose y ofreciendo su mano, la cual ella tomo para levantarse también- de verdad, ten más cuidado niña- dijo a punto de irse pero ella sujeto su brazo.

-Gracias- dijo ella mirándolo y observándolo directo a los ojos, el joven era un poco más alto que ella, tenía un cabello negro azabache y sus ojos eran enigmáticamente de un color café. Para ella era curioso ese color, sus hermanos poseían ojos verdes o azules como los de ella.

El la observo sosteniendo la mano de ella sobre su brazo. Jamás había visto una humana como ella, su piel blanca y los mechones rubios que se mostraban fuera del gorro de su capa. Se veía reflejado en el par de orbes azules, desvió la mirada al sentir algo extraño en ella.

-No eres de por aquí ¿cierto? –preguntó sin mirarla.

-ah! No, solo venia a dar un paseo ¿y tú?

-¿yo? Ah…no, tampoco lo soy- dijo dudoso ante la mirada curiosa de la joven- quieres que te guie? No vaya a ser que busques peligro si andas sola.

-si me encantaría- dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendo que el dudara mas. ¿Qué hacia una chica como ella en un lugar tan abandonado como ese pueblo?

Caminaron por las calles de aquel pueblo, a él le sorprendió que esa joven hiciera tantas preguntas, asi como cuando probo un postre que él le invito de un pequeño restaurante. ¿Qué a una señorita no se le haría familiar todo eso? Además ella no era tímida, tomaba el brazo de él mientras caminaban. Ninguna joven se atrevería a tal cosa a no ser que fueran una pareja comprometida. Después de mucho terminó llevándola al final del pueblo, había una colina y tras ella una zona llena de montañas que empezaban a cubrirse de nieve.

-Que hermoso.

-Ciertamente, por cierto, cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el, mientras observaba como ella quitaba el gorro de su capa dejando ver un sedoso cabello dorado, aun más brillante gracias al sol que se estaba poniendo.

-Hikari, significa "Luz" .

-Es un hermoso nombre Hikari, yo –tomo su mano depositando un beso en ella- me dicen Dark.

-Dark…-dijo ella con una sonrisa y una sensación extraña en sí misma. Misma que se borró cuando sintió el aire frio de nueva cuenta y miro como oscurecía, haciéndole recordar la promesa de volver temprano. Miro a su acompañante, el cual también observaba el cielo con algo de preocupación.

-Perdón, pero prometí llegar temprano- dijo Hikari separándose un poco.

-ah…si yo también tengo cosas que atender aun…-su voz se desvaneció un poco, a ella le daba la impresión de que algo le preocupaba a él- te volveré a ver? –pregunto mirándola.

-en una semana vendré nuevamente- dijo segura- te veré justo aquí ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió y ella sonrió comenzando a caminar de regreso al pueblo. En cuanto se hallo sola soltó sus alas para alzar el vuelo. Una sonrisa marcaba su rostro.

-no creí…que los humanos fueran tan interesantes…-dijo riendo alegre mientras volvía a casa.

En la tierra, un joven siendo abrazado por la noche que iba cayendo acaricio sus labios que habían tocado aquella mano hace un momento. Recordó su rostro, su sonrisa, pero siguió pensando en aquel aroma tan peculiar. Empezó a caminar un poco para después desprender un par de alas negras alzando vuelo sobre las casas.

-parece que después de todo, los humanos son interesantes- dijo volviendo sus ojos a un color carmín mientras continuaba su vuelo.


	2. Capitulo dos

**Hola, gracias a quien este siguiendo esta historia, debido a lo que leí en la otra historia, estoy esforzandome mucho en esta. Dejen sus Reviews para saber como puedo mejorar, saber si les esta gustando la historia. Y gracias de antemano por leerla.**

**CAPITULO DOS: MIEDO Y RECHAZO. **

Tres días después de aquel encuentro, Hikari se pasaba mirando cada atardecer hacia el mundo humano, aquel lugar se había vuelto blanco, solo pequeños techos se distinguían y algunas señales de humo en el aire.

-Oye –dijo su hermano acercándose –ni siquiera has ido a contarme que te pareció ese mundo.

-Hermano, los humanos no son tan malos, hay personas buenas- dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

-¿Hiciste alguna amiga?

-Conocí un muchacho –el ángel mayor la miró con curiosidad al ver su rostro sonrojarse –dijo llamarse Dark.

-¿Dark? No es un nombre común, ¿Sabías que significa "oscuro"?

-Pues no me sorprendería – dijo ella- es tan enigmático, es tan diferente a nosotros.

-¿Diferente? Hikari, ¿Pasó algo con ese joven?

-No, solo me enseño algunas cosas de ese mundo y vimos la puesta de Sol.

-Hikari… -se acercó más a ella- aparte de él, ¿no viste a alguien más?

-¿Ah? No hermano.

-Hikari, la capa que entregaste hace unos días, tenía un olor.

-¿Olor?

-Olía a demonio Hikari, ¿Estuviste con alguien más? – dijo mirándola fijamente y con algo de molestia.

-De verdad hermano, no vi a nadie más, tal vez algún humano tenía ese aroma impregnado.

-No deberías volver, si llegaste con ese aroma significa que uno estuvo cerca de ti. Corres peligro.

-¡Debo volver! –Dijo ella mirándolo- prometí ir pasando una semana.

-¿Ahora haces promesas a humanos? Hikari ¡Eres un ángel!

-Sería mi primer amigo…

Ambos se miraron. Hikari sentía que podría conocer más del mundo terrenal si tenía como amigo a un humano. No quería abusar solo quería conocer más. Aun si el mismo Padre se lo impedía, desde el día que conoció a ese joven, algo había cambiado en ella. Ahora solo esperaría el día prometido para volver a tocar ese suelo de ilusión.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar fuera de la tierra iluminada y la protección divina e incluso humana se hallaban seres a la espera de la oscuridad.

-¡Hey Dark! –Dijo un demonio- ¿En dónde te metiste hace días?

-Fui a cazar, pero no halle nada de valor.

Todos lo miraron. Dark aparentaría alrededor de 17 años humanos, pero aun era un demonio joven, eran sus primeros días de caza solo.

-¿Qué demonios miran?

-Un informante dijo verte con una chica.

-Ah…solo quería ver que podía obtener, aunque…-recordó aquella peculiaridad de la joven.

-Un ángel…-dijo uno de los demonios más viejos que se hallaba con ellos.

-¿Ángel? No, imposible. Los ángeles de esa edad no tienen permitido entrar al mundo humano. –dijo uno de los acompañantes de Dark.

-Tal vez venga de algún convento y por eso tenga ese desagradable aroma.

Siguieron especulando mientras el miraba hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Aun a pesar de los días, seguía pensando en ella. Para los demonios las emociones son prohibidas, pero debía admitir que no poder ver su alma le había inquietado. Había varias cosas que no entendía: la joven no tenía un aspecto humano, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos eran perfectos. Su voz era melodiosa, suave y dulce. Pero cuando quiso sentir el aroma de su alma al besar su mano, nada. Simplemente no pudo hallar nada, no la veía, no la sentía. ¿Un fantasma? Imposible. ¿Demonio? Era demasiado hermosa y él conocía a todas las demonesas de su edad. ¿Dios de la muerte? Eso es más gracioso aun.

Entonces tal vez sería que se vió débil por tantas dudas. Bueno, ya lo sabría al verla de nuevo.

Pasaron los días y la fecha llegó, Dark término rápido sus deberes por la noche, se sentía algo mal por ocultar su identidad a una joven que le mostró amabilidad desde el principio. En su forma humana pasó por las calles y compró un detalle de rosas, se sentía estúpido por hacer eso pero ¿Solo era un detalle por la nueva amistad cierto? Llego al lugar prometido y la miró. La joven llevaba un vestido rosa con una capa blanca. Su cabello ahora era apreciado mejor: mas debajo de la cintura y llevado en dos coletas. Se quedo paralizado al verla e intentando sorprenderla, pero ella volteo justo a tiempo topándose con su mirada.

-Hikari, hola.

-¡Viniste! Hola Dark.

-Lo prometimos ¿cierto? Ah…esto –le dio el pequeño ramo de rosas- son rosas de invierno, m-me recordaron a ti, así que toma.

-Rosas de invierno…- ella las miro con ternura mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa.

-Oye… ¿Dónde vives? –preguntó el haciendo que Hikari borrara su sonrisa.

-Ah…lejos- dijo ella nerviosa. Debió preguntar a su hermano que responder en caso de que le preguntara eso.

-¿Qué tan lejos? Podría llevarte a casa al final del día. –no era que le importara saber donde vivía, pero aun tenía dudas sobre la identidad de la chica.

-N-no…no sería bueno. Mejor dime, ¿Hacia dónde está tu casa? –ahora él fue el que se puso nervioso.

-Ha ha, también está lejos, oye vayamos mas allá de la colina- dijo tomando su mano- te mostrare que tan gruesa esta la nieve por las montañas.

-¡Claro! –dijo ella dispuesta. El la miro de nueva cuenta. ¿No tenía miedo por ir a un lugar así con él?

Caminaron un buen rato, el aire frio se hacía presente pero no soltaban sus manos. Por fin llegaron a mediación de la montaña. Pisaban con cuidado para no caer o hundirse.

-¡Ah! –gritó Hikari al resbalar y jalar consigo a Dark, el la sostuvo contra sí mismo para amortiguar un poco el golpe. Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se hallaban Hikari debajo de Dark, ella lo miraba sin un rastro de vergüenza, el se sentía incomodo por la situación.

-Perdón, no pude sostenerte.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella sonriendo. ¿Acaso no se sentía apenada por la situación? Aun mirándose tan cerca, decidió hacer una prueba de fuego. Cualquier joven humana terminaría cediendo o tachándolo de pervertido. Se acerco a su rostro a pocos centímetros de ella. Hikari lo miraba atenta, sin saber que pasaría.

-Cierra tus ojos- ella cedió sin problemas. Parecía como si solo durmiera. El se acerco mas rozando sus labios levemente. Ella no se inmuto. Observándola y sintiendo esa cálida sensación movió sus labios sobre los de ella. Pero sin respuesta decidió apartarse.

-¿Hikari? – ella abrió los ojos tocando sus labios. No entendía que había pasado y que había sido puesto en ella.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Te besé.

-¿Me besaste? –quedó atónito. No era la reacción que esperaba, no era la respuesta que quería, se levanto y la ayudo a pararse.

-Mejor regresemos- dijo tomando su mano y guiándola de regreso. Pero escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

-Vaya, jóvenes enamorados, ¿no están lejos de casa? – dijo un hombre sacando un pequeño cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-Si que están lejos. Y ella es muy hermosa, tal vez podríamos…-se acercó otro tomándola del brazo y a él separándolo.

-¡Suéltenla! –grito él.

-¿La quieres? ¡Claro! –Aun tomándola la jaló hasta el borde de la montaña- Aquí la dejo…-la soltó haciéndola caer por el acantilado.

-¡Hikari! –corrió tras ella. Al diablo su identidad, se lanzó tras ella dejando salir su par de alas negras. Debía salvarla, ella no le temía, ella le aceptaba e incluso después de caer en su propia trampa quería que estuviera viva.

-Hika…-sus ojos se abrieron más. Al bajar por ella plumas blancas estaban en el camino a su caída. Desde el fondo del acantilado un ser alado subió cruzando miradas con él. Era ella, Hikari…con alas de ángel.

-Dark…-se mantuvieron a flote, ambos en el aire mirándose. Hikari observaba a su amigo. Alas negras, alas de demonio. Tapó su boca sorprendida mientras él la miraba- eres un…

-y tu un ángel…

Subieron lo más alto hasta llegar a suelo firme. Nadie estaba cerca. Seguían mirándose.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un ángel? –dijo retrocediendo cuando ella quiso acercarse.

-¿Decirte? ¿Así como tú me dijiste que eras un demonio? –ella ahora no sabía que pensar tampoco.

Ambos eran enemigos. Hikari había escuchado demasiado acerca de los demonios, seres sin alma, que matan por diversión y que si veían un ángel lo matarían sin dudar. Dark solo estaba en contra de la naturaleza de ella, le habían dicho que los ángeles perfeccionistas solo buscan la pureza tratando a los demonios como basuras.

-Dark…podríamos hablarlo y…

-¡No te acerques! –dijo el mirándola con odio fingido. Aunque ella no fuera lo que a él le habían dicho tantas veces, no podía olvidar que eran enemigos naturales. Si alguien le veía cerca de ella pensarían en traición hacia el infierno.

Por su parte, Hikari no quería aceptar la nueva realidad. Dark no era quien a ella le habían dicho, no era malo, no era despiadado. Sus ojos no eran llenos de pecado. Y sus alas no eran tan diferentes a las propias. Solo eran negras. El color de el era el negro símbolo de la oscuridad y el de ella el blanco símbolo de luz. ¿Por qué ahora tenían que ser tan contrarios?

-Vete Hikari…un ángel no es bienvenido en la tierra.

-Dark…

-¡Vete! La tierra nos pertenece, y si te vuelvo a ver…

-¿Me mataras?

Dark se quedo en silencio. Ella no temía pero en sus ojos reflejaba dolor por la noticia.

-Dark…fue bueno conocerte- dijo Hikari sonriendo para alzar el vuelo y agregó- el cielo nos pertenece, así que no te atrevas a volar sobre mis nubes.

El la miró irse. Estaba atado a la tierra así como ella al cielo. No había forma de que el amor prohibido surgiera.

-Imposible – se dijo así mismo recordando la regla más importante para un demonio: Cero sentimientos.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**CAPITULO TRES: NECESIDAD.**

Los días pasaban lento, saber que se es eterno es triste cuando quisieras que la soledad acabara un día. Así, Hikari, aun confundida por sus emociones se había exiliado a si misma en el paraíso. El día que volvió se encargó de borrar aquel aroma que la delataría nuevamente.

-Es un demonio. –Se repetía constantemente para no atreverse siquiera en sentir pena por lo que había pasado- somos enemigos- eran las palabras que no borraba de su mente. Aun asi, el sentimiento tan raro por lo sucedido la mantenía lejos incluso de su hermano.

Pero las dudas de lo que sentía eran grandes, ¿Cómo averiguar que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué le importaba?

Cerró sus ojos abrazando sus piernas, el lugar donde estaba era su propio espacio. Nadie entraría, nadie preguntaría, nadie intentaría ayudarla.

-Hikari- escuchó una voz detrás suyo. No era su hermano, giró para mostrar nervios cuando quien le hablaba era uno de los ángeles más poderosos, aquellos que protegen lo anhelado por Padre, un arcángel- ¿Qué haces en un lugar asi?

-Pensar…-contesto ella haciendo que el pasara la barrera y se pusiera a su lado.

-Te he observado, has salido recientemente. ¿Pasó algo en la tierra?

Hikari se limitó a asentir. Debía cuidar sus palabras si es que el no la había descubierto.

-Supe que conociste un humano- sus nervios aumentaron- ¿descubrió lo que eres?

-No, pero…disculpe, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

El arcángel aun mirándola sonrió dando asi el permiso para sus preguntas.

-Si alguien siente que le duele el corazón al pensar en un ser, si siente que nada tiene color ni siquiera lo hecho por Padre si ese ser no está a su lado, si siente que si no ve a ese ser no vale la pena vivir eternamente, si siente que el motivo de su sonrisa es ese ser… ¿Qué es lo que se siente?

-Amor…-dijo sencillamente el mayor.

-¿Qué es el amor? –preguntó ella.

-El amor es lo que Padre nos dio, tú, yo, no lo sentimos porque lo tenemos. Los demonios no lo sienten porque no lo conocen, porque les es prohibido. Pero los humanos Hikari, ellos lo conocen, saben lo que es el amor, saben que es prohibido porque aman egoístamente, celosamente, pero quieren vivirlo porque saben que amando se llega al paraíso.

-¿Por qué para los demonios es prohibido? –recordó a Dark. Quería una razón.

-Porque si un demonio ama se volvería débil. Hikari, tu tampoco debes amar. Si amas a ese humano que conociste y un demonio te descubre estarás en peligro.

Hikari bajo la mirada. No quería que fuera asi, entonces ¿ella amaba? Pero ¿Por qué se sentía asi?

-¿Por qué los humanos no vuelan?- preguntó de repente haciendo desconcentrarse al mayor.

-Porque, tal vez no lo hayas visto, pero ellos solo tienen un ala.

-¿Tienen alas?

-Una, y no es visible para los ojos humanos, pero si pones atención lo veras. Te dije que los humanos si aman ¿cierto? Bueno ellos deben amar a alguien más para poder alcanzar el cielo juntos.

-Y nosotros…

-Nosotros Hikari, tenemos nuestro par con nosotros, no necesitamos de alguien mas, asi como los demonios tampoco necesitarán de alguien más.

Hikari dejo salir un suspiro, el mayor quería explicarle por completo, pero cada palabra le hacía recordar sus últimos momentos con aquel demonio y aun esa sensación tan dolorosa le hacía sentir mal. En medio de sus pensamientos tocó sus labios recordando aquella calidez, la cual no sabía de dónde provenía. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y solo sintió esa calidez en un solo instante.

-¿Te duele algo? –preguntó el mayor al verla tan concentrada en su acción y pensamientos.

-¿Qué es besar? ¿Qué es un beso?

El arcángel la miro con duda. Suspiró al notar que a esa pequeña ángel aun le faltaba mucho por vivir.

-Es una prueba de amor- dijo el- los humanos lo usan como una confesión. Si un ser besa a otro significa que siente amor por ese ser. Si éste último le corresponde seria una afirmación a que también siente lo mismo.

Hikari se concentró nuevamente. En los humanos era algo normal, pero ¿Qué sería si se trataba de ella y un demonio?

-Si un ángel y un demonio se enamoraran ¿Qué pasaría?

-¿Enamorarse? Ha ha ha, imposible. Es un amor inexistente. Además si yo supiera que un demonio, por ejemplo, te ha atraído, todos nosotros iríamos contra el infierno para hacerles pagar por su acción.

Ella quedó en silencio. ¿Era algo asi como una guerra? No quería eso, amaba a sus hermanos y a sus superiores. No quería que su mundo fuera destrozado por un error suyo.

-Pero si ese humano te besó- dijo el haciéndola reaccionar- no olvides quien eres y no olvides que tú tienes un ala de mas, ellos son frágiles, no le lastimes- terminó acariciando su cabeza haciéndola que ella sonriera forzadamente.

Cuando por fin se halló sola, camino un poco por la orilla del cielo, miro cerca la salida y recordó el dije que su hermano le había regalado.

_"__Un ángel no es bienvenido en la tierra" _recordó esas palabras, pero si ella iba disfrazada nadie sabría que es un ángel ¿cierto?

Aprovechando que nadie la veía cruzó nuevamente a ese mundo. Ya casi oscurecía, esto estaba en contra de todo lo que ella había prometido alguna vez. Cubriendo sus alas con una capa oscura toco el suelo terrenal. Ahora hacia mas frio que antes, ¿O sería que a esta hora siempre estaba de vuelta en casa? Caminó por las calles de siempre. Las luces que miraba siempre desde lo alto ahora le parecían más hermosas. Pero las personas no estaban, se escuchaban murmuros dentro de las casas, todos se refugiaban menos ella.

Llegó al lugar donde vió por primera vez a Dark, aquel día que le salvó y aquel día que ella sintió que él era especial.

-Dark…-dijo en un suspiro mirando su reflejo en una ventana. Se asustó al mirar a los hombres de la última vez. Aquellos que provocaron el separamiento de ellos.

-¡Vaya! Pero si eres la hermosura de la última vez –dijo uno tomándola del brazo y jalándola- viviste, aunque tal vez tu novio no, que pena- rodeó su cintura- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Te enseñaremos algo nuevo- dijo y ella pudo ver la maldad en su expresión. Ellos parecían demonios en vez de humanos.

-Su-suélteme…-dijo con la tranquilidad mayor posible jalándose.

-¿Te resistes? Que linda, pero no creas que…-quedó en silencio al igual que las risas de sus compañeros. Cuando ella miro detrás de el, aquellos humanos yacían en el suelo, ¿Qué les había pasado? Hikari volvió a mirar al hombre y este escupió sangre manchando parte de su rostro y soltándola cayendo muerto.

-Estúpidos humanos, no comprenden que no deben hacer esas cosas en mi territorio.

Aun con la falta de luz, Hikari podía reconocer esa voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso un ángel no puede quitarse a unos humanos pervertidos? ¡Ah disculpa! Olvidaba que eres algo tonta para defenderte- decía mostrando una sonrisa inigualable. Mostraba parte de su verdadera forma, su sonrisa dejaba ver unos colmillos, sus ojos eran rojos, tanto como la sangre de los muertos en ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella retrocediendo, a lo que el aprovecho para acercarse.

-Estoy cazando, pero tu desagradable aroma llamó mi atención.

-Si no querías verme, podrías haberlo ignorado.

-Intente ignorarlo, pero tu comprendes, las cosas odiosas siempre dan curiosidad.

-¿Odiosas? Bueno al menos no tengo un olor a manzana putrefacta.

-¿Ah? –La acorralo contra la pared cerrándole el paso con sus alas siendo la única iluminación sus ojos rojos- la angelita resulta ser muy grosera, deberían enseñarte modales.

-¿Y quién lo hará? ¿Tu?

-Hikari- tomo su cintura- estas en mi terreno, en mi hora, la noche es mía y tu pequeña lucecita serás apagada por mí.

-¿Me mataras? –ella no tenía miedo, pero sabia como defenderse. Aun asi la duda persistía al tenerlo tan cerca. Después de todo lo que había escuchado acerca del tema del "amor" y "los besos" había algo que no le dejaba tranquila.

-Tonta, no te mataré –se elevó abrazándola contra sí mismo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Vaya, desde tan arriba, bien. –la soltó a lo que ella abrió sus alas rápido para no recibir un golpe.

-Eres buena voladora.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos- dijo ella indignada y volando al lado contrario.

-Lastima- dijo él en un movimiento rápido cerrándole el paso- porque yo si tengo tiempo de sobra para molestarte. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no volvieras.

-No vine por ti si a eso te refieres. –Descendió con cuidado sobre un techo alto- vine a observar algo.

Dark se situó a su lado. Ella observaba una ventana donde se hallaba una pareja joven, ambos platicaban y reían juntos. ¿A cuántas personas así no había matado antes?

-¿Qué tanto observas? –dijo soltando un bufido de aburrimiento.

-Puedes irte si quieres, pero ahora puedo verlo- señalo claramente a la pareja- el tiene solo un ala y ella también, el amor existe en ellos y juntos…-se detuvo con un nuevo sentimiento. Dark la miró sorprendiéndose cuando vió unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. A diferencia de Hikari, Dark sabia todas las sensaciones y emociones humanas, la alegría, la tristeza, el amor, el odio, la soledad, todo eso lo conocía y lo había visto en varias ocasiones.

-Hikari…-observando como ese par de orbes no dejaban de humedecerse la abrazo por unos segundos. Esta calidez era igual que el día que le dio aquel beso. Las alas de ella cabían perfectamente dentro de las suyas, recorrió con sus dedos el largo cabello de ella para palpar su cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-Dark, ¿Por qué tengo que ser un ángel? ¿Por qué tienes que ser un demonio? ¿Por qué me duele saber que no puedo volar contigo?

Esas palabras hacían a Dark sorprenderse más. Él lo sabía, que Hikari sentía algo mas, pero no olvidaba que era un ángel, y el infierno aun no se recuperaba de la última guerra de hace siglos. Podría ser cruel con ella, pero recordó esos ojos azules con tanto dolor que las falsas palabras quedaron a la orilla de sus labios.

No sabía si era el frio, o tal vez el calor que ambos provocaban en ese pequeño espacio, pero aun dudoso se separó para mirarla nuevamente. Ella tenía cerrados sus ojos y su rostro mostraba tanta pena que él no quería que ella desfigurara su rostro por dolor. Tomó con ambas manos el suave rostro de ella, y lentamente, como si fuera la mejor alma jamás probada, posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un sincero beso.

Hikari, recordando lo dicho por el arcángel sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquel contacto quedándose estática. Cuando él se separo y miro su rostro le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Ella sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sabía que era por él. Tomó aquellas manos que le sostenían aun y se acerco devolviendo aquel contacto que fue bien recibido por el demonio. Se quedaron unos instantes de esa forma, juntando sus labios. Dark habría querido sentir su boca un poco más, pero el hecho de que ella le diera ese cálido beso le hacía sentir ahora diferente.

Se miraron un poco más, el acaricio su rostro de manera suave y dando un beso más en su frente susurró lento.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas, yo debo comer y no creo que en el cielo les guste que alguien tan joven este a estas horas fuera.

Ella solo sonrió nuevamente.

-Espero venir pronto.

-Iré todas las tardes a esperarte- dijo él cuando ella se separó abriendo sus alas y alzando vuelo.

Mantenía su vista en aquel ángel cuando una mano tapó su boca haciéndole perderse en la oscura y fría noche.


End file.
